


Chippendale!

by DamnBlackHeart



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Humor, Lemon, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnBlackHeart/pseuds/DamnBlackHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Leon a secret Chippendale? You seem to think so, but you're going to need proof of that. It's time to enlist Yuffie's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chippendale!

''You know, with the leather pants you wear all the time and the abs you have. I first thought you were one of the Chippendales. Of course, I know you are not...or are you?''

Now, that was the last thing you said to Leon before receiving an annoyed look from him. You couldn't help but say that to him though. Especially since he was training without a shirt and those black leather pants were so taunt on his form. What made it worst was that you hardly see him take his shirt off. 

You know he works out but you never thought to see him with rock hard abs. You almost drool at the thought of sweat running down his body, while performing a dance for you. _'I just know that he has to be one of those Chippendales,'_ You thought, nodding your head. _'But I don't have any proof. I am going to need some help. Who can help m-'_

''Hey! Are you listening to me?!''

Blinking, you turn your head to the voice and saw that it was Yuffie. 

''Huh?''

''I was asking you why you're drooling on yourself and all alone too?'' Yuffie said, looking at you suspiciously.

''Oh, I was just thinking for a way to prove Leon is a Chippendale,'' you replied.

''Ooo, I want to help with that!'' Yuffie exclaimed, ''I have a plan too!''

''What is it?'' you asked, curious to what it may be.

''We'll set a trap for him!'' she said, smiling ecstatic. 

''Okay, what is it?!'' you asked, smiling deviously.

''Well, each of us will have a part to play in it. My part will be to lure Leon into a room and make sure he is locked in there. Now, your part is the most important because you are to get him to admit it and get proof of him being a Chippendale,'' Yuffie whispered.

''So, what am I supposed to do to get him to admit it and prove it? This is Leon, we are talking about and yeah...this is not going to be easy,'' you said, raising an eyebrow.

''Um...let me think," Yuffie said, crossing her arms with a hand rubbing her chin. It her took a second, until a light bulb turn on, on top of her head.

''I got it!'' she exclaimed, snapping her fingers.

''What! What! Tell me!'' you said, happily. 

''I'll get him to somehow, enter an empty room where you will waiting in. So you'll have to dress up and pretend to be someone else, who paid for a Chippendale. Uhuh, and you will have a recorder and a camera to catch him in the act or even admitting he is one,'' Yuffie said.

''Alright, so when do we start?'' you said.

''Today!'' Yuffie cheered, bouncing on her feet.

Later in the day you found yourself in a very dark room that Yuffie brought you into. Playing the part, you wore a dark blue dress that reached about mid-thigh. It was a bit on the revealing side but it was still pretty and modest. Though it's not something you would usually wear.

''Hey, can you hear me?'' Yuffie asked, her voice coming from the ear piece in your ear. Apparently Yuffie decided, at the last minute for the both of you to wear ear devices. She said it would help you know when to exactly be ready and to let her know if something went wrong.

''Yeah, what is it?'' you said.

''Good, I am about to put the plan into action now. I see Leon up ahead so from this point on you will have to turn off the communicating device. Make sure to turn on the recorder and that the camera is already on. Good luck!!'' she said.

''Okay, thanks and good luck to you too!'' you answered, taking the ear piece out and turning it off. You hid the recorder, somewhere near you and place the camera somewhere close by but also hidden from view.

You sat down at the edge of the bed, picking up a book and flipping it to where the bookmark was.

Hiding your face behind the book you listen as the door was opened slowly, almost cautiously and light footsteps entered. As the footsteps got closer to you, the door was slammed shut and a click was heard afterwards.

''Hello, are you here?'' Leon whispered, saying your name softly. _'How does he know it's me?'_ you thought, panicking. 

You kept the book in front of your face and lower your voice a bit. ''Who? I'm sorry, but you have the wrong person.'' 

You lowered the book and while you did so you used your hair to cover most of your face from his view. _'I have to come up with a name fast,'_ you thought.

''I'm Natasha,'' you quickly came up with the name by scanning the book you were holding. ‘‘And you are?'' you quipped, nodding in his direction.

''...Leon.''

''So Leon, what brings you here?'' you asked, still using the mysterious voice.

''I was force to come here,'' he said, leading against the wall.

''Force? Really now? Maybe you can entertain me instead,'' you said, smirking.

''What do you have in mind?'' Leon asked, raising an eyebrow.

''Well, I was expecting someone that a friend requested, but it seems that they haven't gotten here yet. Unless you are who I am waiting for,'' you said, crossing your arms.

''What were you expecting from this person you were waiting for?'' he questioned.

''A dance...hmm maybe a little more than that,'' you said, smiling and tapping a finger against your bottom lip.

''Dance? No, I don't dance,'' he said, frowning.

''Aw, why not? It's only me and I am feeling very lonely. All I have is boredom to keep me company and that's not very fun,'' you said, glancing at him.

He looked to be concentrating and then he paused, smirking mischievously.

''Alright,'' he responded, kicking off the wall.

''Wonderful!'' you exclaimed, getting up and crossing the room towards him. You grabbed his hand and both of you move to the middle of the room.

Leon pulled you close to his hard chest. Your eyes widened as his head drew down, towards your own. You raise your face and parted your lips a bit.

His mouth touched your lips and he kissed you, gently. You moaned unconsciously, as your other hand came up to his chest, placing it there. His other hand reached around, cupping your behind. You found yourself melting into him, your hands fondling his chest through his tight white shirt.

He pushed his tongue in, past your lips, and touched yours with the tip. You were shocked because you have never felt anything like that before. You were inexperienced and you knew he noticed that. But it didn't stop him, using his skillful tongue to make you weak at the knees.

You started to feel dizzy. His touch was like fire and it burned whatever he touched you. Though your mind felt like mush, it was able to register that his hands was sliding up, lifting your dress. You felt the cool air on your bared flesh, and shivered. 

As both of your lips parted for air, your head leaned back as you tried to catch your breath. He took that chance to unfasten your bra and it fell to the ground with a soft flutter.

His hands caress you, his mouth devouring your heated flesh, in one minute you were trying to nail him as a Chippendale, and the next he turned it around on you.

Leon moved on to your neck. He kissed and nipped at some spots until he reached the aching pulse at the base of your throat. There he nipped a bit too hard causing a small wound to appear. He kissed it and then moved back down. He took one soft peaked nipple and began to suckle, gently. The feeling of warmth begins to form, between your thighs as you slightly opened them and slid one leg up to his hip. He held it there, pressing hard against you.

You felt his hand slip between your legs nudging the underwear aside. Your underwear was quickly discarded as he raised you up onto the bed. He laid you down, pausing for any sign of rejection.

He smile and lean down, kissing your revealed flesh. He groaned you name, as his fingers brushed the folds of your opening. You moan, your face heating up at the action.

"You are so beautiful,'' he whispered. You ran your hands through his luscious brown hair feeling the silkiness of it as he hovered above you. He sucked in a deep breath when he took this chance to see you fully naked before him. He kissed your lips softly and pull back. He took off his black jacket, then his white shirt, follow by his boots. But he kept his pants on.

He pulled you to the end of the bed and lean down to your legs. He slid his hands up and pull your legs farther apart. He raised your legs over his shoulders. "I promise you will enjoy this.''

Your eyes widened like saucers as his slick experienced tongue began to circle your opening. His hands rested on your soft behind, while he held you close. You close your eyes and began to grind your hips against him, your moans became cries as he licked and sucked on your soft flesh. Your legs began to shake and Leon slid his thumb into the sensitive nub, it was enough to make you moan louder.

Your body heated up, feeling like something was growing, starving. You knew you needed release from it.

"Leon, please,'' you moaned out loud.

You shook uncontrollably as this euphoria took over your body. He licked at your warm skin, licking faster and watching as your little body twist and turn against him. His member bulged heavily against the zipper of his leather pants threatening to explode at any given moment. He closed his eyes tight, your moans and his mouth on your virgin skin was enough to send him falling deep over the edge of his own abyss.

He made you come and once you relax, he removes his pants. You suddenly felt his hard sleek member against your wet folds. 

''Leon!'' you screamed, as he pressed against your virgin passageway. He held his breath; you were so unbelievably tight, so pure. He felt your maidenhead then paused. 

"It'll hurt briefly but it will go away. Do you trust me?'' 

His eyes were pleading. You smiled, nodding your head; he said something incoherent and shoved.

You raised your hips in pain, yelping at the intense pain below you. A little bit of blood spilled on him. The pressure hurt him as well, but you were so wonderfully tight. He did not dare move. He felt the need to come in one instant, but he knew he could not. You felt so good wrapped around his shaft. The warmth spread over him like a rushing wave. He barely heard your cries in his ears. He wanted you for months, and now he had you. You were finally his.

Suddenly aware of your nails biting his skin he opened his eyes. You looked so beautiful. He wiped your tears then kissed you, coaxing your mouth open. He slid his tongue inside, playing with yours. You did not yield yet, so he continued. 

He began kneading your behind, and you responded, pressing him a little deeper into yourself. Then your sobs became soft moans. You were becoming a bit accustomed to his size, although the pain was still there. He moved within you gently but he could not abstain very long. He felt the blood on his back from your nails and growled against your body. That pushed him over the edge just as he was reaching into his own oblivion. 

He moved a bit harder, his thrusts beginning to pound deeper. You finally yelled out his name and he was undone, his seed building for an uncontrollable explosion. Desperate to ensure your own pleasure, he reached down with his fingers, and seized hold of your rigid clitoris.

You shrieked at the sudden burst of sensation. Your nails drew more blood from his back, pulling a hoarse howl of his own. He stared down into your beautiful face, glistening with dry tears, contorted with an expression of utter delight.

Leon's seed burst forth from him in hard, streaming jets. You groaned in wanton delight at the sensation, wrapping your legs around him, milking him with your tight passage. Your nails raked his back again, leaving the bloody streaks as you joined him in rapturous climax.

When his rigid form finally slumped over you, a lazy, sate smile flirted about your lips, as you gazed up at him lovingly. Leon smirk back at you, then kissed you softly. The both of you held one another, savoring the afterglow.

''OH SHIT!! THE CAMERA! AND THE RECORDER!'' you yelled, sitting up fast.

''Don't worry about them,'' he said, pulling you back to his chest.

''What?! Why?'' you exclaimed, eyes wide open.

''They're fake. I figured you and Yuffie would try to pull something like that,'' he stated, closing his eyes.

''You little sneaky bastard,'' you whispered, snuggling to him, ''I still think you're a Chippendale.''

Of course, if Leon wasn't Leon he would have face planted like any other person would have. And you would have been sweat dropping, wondering if it was something you had said, to have cause him to fall. But all you got was his eyebrow twitching and a frown.

...And another round of fun!


End file.
